A Heartwarming Carol
by opuscon789
Summary: Diamond Tiara was a very selfish pony and not caring for other ponies. On Heartwarming she goes on the journey of a lifetime. she goes to the past, present, and future and learns that its bad to not care then care for others.
1. Chapter 1

Giving is a gift

No need to throw a fit

The happiness inside you

Can fade away

You can change that

You won't look fat

Just give somepony something

Your heart is pure

If you give

Today is a very special day. Magic is in the air and snow is falling from the sky. It's Heartwarming time, a time of joy and giving. There are ponies that have gave away something and got something in return. That is the true meaning of Heartwarming. Some ponies just don't get it. Some of them think that if you get it, keep it. Some ponies just don't give at all and some just want it all.

In the tiny town of Ponyville it was not yet time, but Heartwarming was already in the air. A whole blanket of snow, probably a foot off the ground, covered the tiny town. the Heartwarming lights were up and the streamers were on the poles, and the whole town had red bows everywhere. This story starts at the local Ponyville school house just outside of town. On Heartwarming Eve it held a gift donation. Everypony was giving away presents to the poor and helping the ones that are sick. The pony that everypony seems to be worried about is little Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom is a red mane, yellow body pony and has no cutie mark. She is in dire need of a new kidney, but the apple family can't afford it because it's winter and there are no apples to buck. The family is going through a hard time.

There is a pony that goes by the name of Diamond Tiara. She is an earth pony with purple white striped mane and tail, and her coat is a pink mix with white. She has a tiara as her cutie mark.

She was inside the school and Ms. Cherilee was having a Secret Santa. Nopony knows who got who.

"All right fillies, give your gift to the pony you were assigned to," said Ms. Cherilee

"I'm sorry Ms. Cherilee but I don't have a present anypony," said Diamond It turns out that the night before her dad (Filthy Rich) bought her a present for the Secret Santa. The present was glass horseshoes. Diamond thought that they were too beautiful to give away. She was going to give the present to Scootaloo because she was her Secret Santa. Scootaloo is a purple mane, orange bodied Pegasus pony with no cutie mark. She hates Scootaloo anyway so it did not matter to her.

"Diamond, I want you to give the present to whomever you have for a Secret Santa tomorrow and it's perfect because it's Heartwarming."

Diamond huffed in anger. "I hate Heartwarming."

The whole class was surprised. Her friend Sliver Spoon was sitting next to her. Silver Spoon is a gray pony with a light gray and braided mane. She possessed a cutie mark with a spoon and a diamond on it.

"What do you mean you hate Heartwarming?" she asked.

"I don't understand the meaning of it. I prefer that I keep what I get and never give it away. I love money and I want it so whenever I get money I never give it to anypony."

"Are you kidding Heartwarming is the best time of year."

"I hate the snow, I hate my toys I get every year, and I even hate what all of the other fillies get all the stuff I want for Heartwarming." Silver Spoon pauses for a second and thinks.

"What do you want for Heartwarming?" she asked

"I want everything that is on sale; I always want the latest and most famous designs."

"Did you keep the present because it was pretty?"

"Yes," Diamond answered Ms. Cherilee looks at her angrily.

"Well I think you can sit out for our party." She said

"But why, I did not do anything?"

"You had a present for Scootaloo, but you kept it for yourself. That is very selfish of you."

"Fine then; I don't really like Scootaloo anyway. And I'm glad that Apple Bloom is in the emergency room, now all I need is some time to think. I'm tired of hearing about Heartwarming. I'm going home since I can't enjoy the party."

Diamond Tiara walks out of the school house in anger, and takes a look at the gift donation going on outside. There were ponies lined up outside to bring in the gifts to the collectors who will take it to kids all across Equestria who are in need. Apple Bloom was one of them; Applejack was there to collect the presents just for her.

There was one pony that went up to the table with something that Diamond really wanted. It was a Magic Tiara; it made an ordinary pony into a princess in 1 second. Diamond really wanted that but when she asked her dad he said no and he said that you have other tiaras in your room. She wanted it so bad; she thinks to herself on how to get it.

"Why can't I just steal it?" she asks herself.

Diamond sneaks into the bush and slowly and takes a peek at the tiara. It was sitting on the table right next to Applejack. Applejack moves it into a bag marked:AB's presents. Diamond slowly moved in and made sure that know pony's looking. She snuck behind Applejack and went into the bag. She grabbed the tiara with her jaw and sneaks home.

Twilight is waiting in line to give away a book to Apple Bloom. Twilight Sparkle is a purple pony with dark purple and light purple striped mane and pink sparkles as her cutie mark. She sees Diamond Tiara run off with a tiara in her mouth. It soon came to her that she a stolen it. Twilight runs to the front of the line.

"Applejack!" she yelled

"Howdy Twilight, are you donating something to Apple Bloom?"

"Diamond Tiara stole a tiara."

"WHAT!" Applejack said surprisingly "when I get my hands on her who knows what's going to happen."

"Did I just hear something about stealing?" said somepony

Twilight and Applejack look at the school steps and find Ms. Cherilee walking out.

"Diamond Tiara just stole the tiara."

"Ones she comes to the Heartwarming party in Cantorlot she will be in big trouble," said Cherilee

"Apple Bloom use to talk about her and how she's so mean to her in school," Applejack said

"Something surprised me today about her; she doesn't understand the meaning of Heartwarming."

Twilight becomes shocked.

"I don't get it I need some advice just so I can figure out how to handle this situation,"

…

Later that day she was in the library. Two of her friends were there to offer advice. Pinkie Pie was a pink earth pony with a dark pink curly mane and with two blue balloons and one yellow balloon for her cutie mark. Rainbow Dash was a light blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt cutie mark.

"I can believe that we have a filly that does not like Heartwarming," said Rainbow

"I don't know what to do I can't just sit here and do nothing," worried Twilight

"I know, we can throw a Heartwarming party in her house tonight," Pinkie suggested

"That is not a good idea because it will disturb the ponies in town," Twilight explained

"I don't have any suggestions," said Rainbow

"I wonder if the princess wants to know about this," Twilight wondered

Twilight gets a quill and starts writing:

Dear Princess Celestia

We have a problem her and we need your help. Diamond Tiara does not understand the true meaning of Christmas and Pinkie, Rainbow and I don't have any suggestions. If you have any suggestions we will take them. Thanks

Your faithful student

Twilight Sparkle

"Spike, come here please!" yelled Twilight

Spike was a baby purple dragon with green back spines.

"What is it Twilight," he asked

"I want you to send this to the princess," Twilight demanded

"Ok," he answered

Spike blew on it with his fire and he opened the window.

" We'll all we can do is wait for a response," said Rainbow

30 seconds later Spike blew fire and a letter came back.

"Wow that was fast," Twilight said

Twilight opens the letter. The letter was blank

"This is weird, the princess never sends a blank letter," Twilight wondered

All of a sudden a vortex coming from the letter came out of it. Twilight gets sucked into the blank letter.

"TWILIGHT!" yelled Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash

The vortex pointed at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow gets sucked in to the letter. Pinkie Pie heart rushed, and in seconds she gets sucked in. Spike runs into the main part of the library and now they're all gone.

"Where did you go," he said

…

Diamond walks home with the Tiara in her mouth. Ones she reached the front door of the house she looks under the mat for the house keys. Then she started hearing noises.

"Diiiiiiiiiaaaaaaamooooond," said the voice

She looks up but no pony is there. She grabs the house key and opens the door. She walks to her room and puts the tiara in her closet. Her bedroom was pink all over with a round bed on the back wall and a smail desk on the left side wall. She lies down on her bed and gets a book out and starts reading. She starts hearing voices; it was like the voice was calling her.

"DIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAMMOOOOOOOND,"

It was getting louder and louder. The she starts hearing the sound of chains. She stops paying attention to her book and looks right in front of her. There was a gray pony with a yellow mane and bubbles for a cutie mark. She had chains on her hooves and neck. She was also faded and you can see right through her.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"I am Derpy Hooves and I am a ghost."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been a very selfish pony Diamond Tiara."

"How do you know my name?"

"I am taking you to the afterlife and you will be wearing these chains for a eternity."

"What, but why I don't want to die, please I will do anything, anything you tell me to."

"I will give you one more chance to change."

"Really, thank you,"

"Here is what I'm gonna tell you. Tonight you will be visited by 3 ghosts. Each will come one by one. I want you to listen to them and take their advice."

"More ghost? Fine then,"

"I will be watching you,"

Derpy disappears in a cloud of smoke. Diamond becomes worried.

"What's going to happen tonight?"

…

Twilight, Rainbow, and Pinkie land on the castle floors in Canterlot. They look at the throne and there was a large white pony with a glowing blue, green and purple mane and the sun as her cutie mark. That was Princess Celestia.

"Wow let do that again," said Pinkie

"I don't think we should," said Rainbow

"Princess what happened?" Twilight asked

"I used a transport spell on the letter. It's better than taking the train here because it's faster," said the princess

"Did you read the letter?"

"Yes I did and I have a suggestion."

Celesta picks up a box and brings it over to the three friends. She opens the box and inside the box are 3 diamond necklaces.

"What are these?" Rainbow asked

"These are very special necklaces. You can travel through time with your spirit free," Celesta explained "The plan is simple; you can bring Diamond into time to look at her past present and future as ghost."

"I like it but who are the ghost?" Pinkie asked

"You are the ghost," said Celesta

"I get it, who is ready to go into time?" said Twilight

" I'm going to find her future," said Rainbow

Rainbow disappears.

"I guess I'm gone to find the present," said Twilight

Twilight disappears,

"I'm going into the past then," Pinkie said

Pinkie disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

Diamond Tiara is at the dinner table with her dad. Her dad was Filthy Rich, the richest pony in town. He was an earth pony with brown body, neat hair, a bow tie with a dollar sign, a blue and white turtle neck, and three money bags as his cutie mark. He looks at her daughter as she looked down at her plate.  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
"Dad, do you believe in ghosts?"  
"Why do you ask that. You know that's just baloney?"  
"I think that I sail a ghost." Filthy looks at her like she was crazy.  
"I think you're tired and stressed. After a good night sleep you will be fine."  
"But it seemed too real," Diamond claimed  
"I think that you're seeing things. Don't let your mind mess with you." Diamond takes a bite of her food. She starts thinking about Derpy.  
"Maybe this is all a dream." She thought. She starts to clear her mind, maybe if she forgot; she wouldn't have anymore problems sleeping.  
"You need to go to bed early because the princess has invited everypony in Equestria to come to the Christmas Party tomorrow."  
Filthy handed Diamond the invite. She began to read.  
Dear fellow citizens of Equestria  
I am glad to invite everypony to a Christmas party on the 25th of December. The party will be held in downtown Cantorlot starting at 10:00am and ending at midnight. There will be games, music, food, etc. I would really love for you to attend.  
Thanks  
Sighed Princess Celesta  
Diamond thinks for a second. "Maybe I will make an appearance, just for a little while. I hate Christmas so just for a small amount of time."  
Diamond gets up from the table and walks to her room. Ones she was in the room she gets a weird feeling.  
"The ghost could get me but hopefully it's a dream," she thought. She climbs into bed; she puts her head down on the pillow and closes her eyes.

It was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creäture was stirring, not even a mouse.  
It is now 1:00 in the morning and everypony is asleep. Diamond Tiara opens her eyes softly. She looks at the clock. "It 1:00 in the morning, I guess the ghost thing is not going to happen," she said.  
At that moment a bright light appeared right above her bed. It was like an orb that was bright as the sun. Diamond closes her eyes and puts her head in the pillow. And then everything became quiet. Diamond opens her eyes and looks in front of her. There was a pink pony in front of her face.  
"Boo!" she yelled  
"Eeeeeeckk!" Diamond freaked.  
The pink pony laughed. Diamond looked at her closely and recognized her.  
"Pinkie Pie?" she asked quietly  
Pinkie Pie was wearing a white cloth on her body with a green leaves surrounding her head.  
"I heard that somepony wants some Christmas spirit," she said in excitement  
"Pinkie Pie what are you doing in my bedroom?" Diamond asked  
"I am here to take you on an adventure into the past."  
"The past, you're not a unicorn, how can you do magic?"  
"I can't tell you that; now come on we can't sit here all day!"  
Pinkie Pie jumps to the window and opens it. Snow came rushing in the room. Diamond felt like she was in a block of ice. She covers herself with the blanket but she was still cold. Then she realizes that she was surrounded by snow. She pops her head out of the snow and realizes that she was not in her room anymore. She was in Cantorlot, just right outside of town. Pinkie Pie walks over to her and helps her out.  
"I did not want to go to Cantorlot."  
"Well this is a part of your past so I brought you here."  
"I don't remember Cantorlot and growing up here."  
Pinkie points her hoof at the window. Diamond Tiara walks up to it and looks at it. There were small fillies everywhere. Everypony was playing with something except the teacher.  
"So what is this supposed to tell me?" Diamond asked  
"Look over there in the corner." Pinkie demanded in excitement  
Diamond looks at the corner of the room. She finds a filly that looked exactly like her. She did not have a cutie mark yet but she was not happy.  
"That's me when I was 3 years old, why am I sad."  
"You don't remember don't you? Your parents were too busy to spend time with you, so they sent you to a boarding school in Cantorlot."  
Diamond looks at the other fillies in the room.  
"Ok some of your parents have come to pick some of you fillies up so when I call your name please go to the front and see your parents," said the teacher  
The teacher stated to call names but so far Diamonds named was not called. Everypony in the room was gone except young Diamond Tiara. The teacher walks up to her.  
"I'm sorry Diamond your parents are not here."  
The Young Diamond Tiara cries, "Why is that I never spend my time with me."  
The older Diamond starts to cry. Pinkie puts her hoof around her.  
"My parents never picked me up. I think that dad hates me."  
"No he doesn't he loves you very much. Turn that frown upside down."  
"This is why I hate Christmas so much. My parents don't care for me at all."  
"That's not true but I can't explain that."  
"Why not?"  
"My time is up."  
"What do you mean your time is up?"  
Pinkie Pie disappears into millions of snowflakes. Diamond calls out her name and the snow becomes harder and harder and then she was covered with snow.


	3. Chapter 3

As Diamond tried to dig through the snow she realizes that she was in a dark, warm, soft environment. As she pulls the covers off of her and finds that she is back in her room.  
"It was all just a dream. I think I'm going to get me beautyrest now that's over," she yawned  
She puts her head down on the pillow and closes her eyes. The clock strikes 2, Diamond looks at the clock.  
"Did Derpy say there were 3 ghosts, I already got visited by 1 so where is the other 2? Maybe I was thinking too hard about it and that made it so when I fell asleep had a dream about it," she thought  
Diamond started hearing noises coming from the living room.  
"Is dad up doing something or is it just me?" Diamond gets out of bed and walks out of her room. She walks into the living room.  
There were books all around the room; it was like the whole room was turned into a library. In the very center of the room there was a purple pony that Diamond recognized.  
"Twilight?" she looked at her strangely  
Twilight was wearing a green robe with a white turtleneck and leaves also surrounding her head.  
Twilight reads "Let's see here, it says that the universe was made when there was a big explosion. The universe is still expanding today."  
Twilight moves to the other side of the room and opens a book.  
"Let's see, earthquakes are caused by cracks in the earth's crust called faults. When the faults get stuck pressure builds and once the faults move again that means all of the pressure is released and the ground shakes," she reads  
"Maybe if I run away she won't find me," Diamond thought. She backed out of the room slowly.  
"So what do we have here?"  
Diamond looks behind her and Twilight was standing there. Diamond was surprised; she was just at the other side of the room looking at a book.  
"Why are you here Twilight?" Diamond asked  
"I'm the ghost of Christmas present. I'm here to take you to the present," Twilight answered  
"Is the present what's going on right now?"  
"Yes," Twilight answered  
"So I'm in the present so what do you want to show me?" Diamond asked  
"Come with me, hold on to my robe,"  
Diamond grabs onto her robe. Twilight opens the window and jumps out. Diamond closes her eyes hoping that she will be dreaming. When she opens her eyes she was flying over Ponyville.  
"I never thought that I would fly in my lifetime," Diamond thought  
Twilight and Diamond landed right outside of Sugercube Corner. It was snowing outside, but it was not windy.  
"Why are we here?" Diamond asked as she was shivering in the cold.  
Twilight went through the walls of Sugercube Corner. Diamond walked to the wall where Twilight went into. Twilight's head pops out and she bites Diamond's hair and pulls her in.  
"Don't bite my hair ever!" Diamond demanded  
Twilight points her hoof at the counter. Diamond looks and Applejack was sitting with 2 two ponies. One was named Fluttershy and was a yellow pony with pink long mane and three pink butterflies for her cutie mark, the other pony was named Rarity and had white pony with purple cured mane and three light blue diamonds for her cutie mark.  
"What's wrong Applejack?' Rarity asked  
"You seem down Applejack, is there anything I can do to help you?" Fluttershy asked  
"The Apple family is poor until the end of winter. It's Apple Bloom; Diamond Tiara took one of her presents. Apple Bloom said the she will give away a lot of the gifts that's she gets. She said that it will help pay off the surgery. That tiara that Diamond took cost a lot of money; it had enough to pay off the surgery. Now since that tiara is gone we can't afford to pay off her surgery," Applejack explained  
"Poor Apple Bloom," downed Rarity  
"Oh my, I don't like what's going on," Fluttershy said  
"Diamond needs to give that tiara back. Apple Bloom could die without it," Applejack demanded  
"Yay like I will do that. I would not want Apple Bloom in my life, I would rather have her dead," Diamond yelled  
"You know that they can't see or hear you," Twilight explained  
"That's great, now I can talk about them," Diamond said  
"Let's not, I have something else to show you," Twilight said  
Twilight and Diamond go through the wall and they were at a tree house at Sweet Apple Acres. The treehouse was the headquarters for The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Somepony was coming up the latter. Scootaloo walks into the tree house and a pony named Sweetie Bell. She was a white pony and had a light purple and a white stripe mane and no cutie mark.  
"I can't believe this Sweetie Bell. Diamond Tiara has gone too far. Somepony very close to use is slowly fading away and Diamond made it even worst," Scootaloo said  
"Are group leader could die soon, we need to do something like start a fundraiser," Sweetie Bell suggested  
"That is not a bad idea, maybe we will get our cutie marks for donations," Scootaloo suggested  
"But what if she dies by the time we raised the money," Sweetie Bell said  
"Don't think like that, or maybe we can steal the tiara back from Diamond," Scootaloo thought  
"Do you really want to risk that," Sweetie said  
"You're right, well I'm out of ideas," Scootaloo said  
"Me too," Sweetie said  
"You should, think of what you have done; you broke the hearts of many ponies that care for Apple Bloom," Twilight explained  
"But I only care for myself. Apple Bloom can go ahead and die," Diamond huffed  
"I want you to look into your heart and think. Do you really want her to die," Twilight asked? Diamond thinks about Apple Bloom. She thought of the time she asked her to do gossip on the newspaper. That was all her fault. Diamond was very mean to her ever since they met.  
Diamond starts to cry. "Please I'm sorry for what happened; I will do anything to fix this."  
Twilight was gone. There was an intense fog around here. There was too much fog in the air that she could not see in front of her face. Diamond was all alone in the fog.


	4. Chapter 4

The fog clears up and Diamond finds herself back in her room standing on top of the bed. The clock strikes 3 and Diamond looks at it.  
"Oh no the last ghost could be here any second. I learned my lesson please just let me have my sleep." She said but there was no response.  
Darkness covers the room. Diamond runs out of her bed and goes out the door. She runs to the front of her house and opens the front door and walks through the heavy snow. There was no tree or house in sight. As she looked behind her, her house was gone.  
As she looked back in front of her, there was a pony that was wearing a black cape and a hoody. Diamond could not identify the pony because there was no light on her face.  
"Who are you?" Diamond asked scared and cold  
The pony pulls the hoodie off of her and Diamond identified her.  
"Rainbow Dash?" Diamond questioned  
"Well I hear that you're the pony that has been ruining Hearth's Warming," she said angrily  
"Please spare me, I will do anything, I swear?" Diamond begged for mercy  
"Here it what I want you to do. I want you to come with me to the future and I will tell you what you need to do," Rainbow suggested  
"But I don't want to come with you please I need my sleep."  
Rainbow ignored Diamond and grabbed onto her hoof. Rainbow lifts her off the ground. Fog covers the area, once it cleared up they both landed on the ground. Diamond looks around, there were grave stones everywhere. It was snowing very light, but a blanket covered the ground.  
Rainbow looks at her, "Look over there Diamond."  
Diamond looks and finds Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell standing and crying.  
"Are group leader has died, she never got the surgery in time," Scootaloo cried  
"I have to thank you guys for being here. Today we remember Apple Bloom who died 2 years ago. She was a very good sister and she made an important role in all of our lives. Now we will take a moment of silence and think about what she has done in our lives," Applejack announced  
Everypony closed their eyes and go into deep thought.  
"Apple Bloom died because of me," Diamond cried  
"That's not the only pony that died look over there," Rainbow suggested  
Diamond looks and finds her dad crying over a grave. It was like he was missing something in his life.  
"I loved her so much, now she's gone, forever," he cried  
"Who died Rainbow?" Diamond asked  
"Find out for yourself," Rainbow demanded  
Diamond slowly walks to the grave as she crushes threw the snow. She looks closely at the grave; it was kind of faded so it was hard to read. But what it said on their surprised her.  
RIP Diamond Tiara  
"How could this happen? How did I die?" she asked  
"After Apple Bloom died soon the whole town knew about your tiara scandal. You were alone every day because no pony would hang out with you anymore. So you felt sad every day and night. There was not a lot of love in your heart all there was sadness. So your heart died out," Rainbow answered  
"I don't want to end up like Derpy or me in the future. I use to think that dad hated me but I understand now, he never had a lot of time to spin with me," Diamond cried  
"It's never too late Diamond; you can change your ways right now. You can change the future and keep this future from happening," Rainbow suggested  
"But how can I change?"  
"You're going to have to figure that out on your own."  
Rainbow pushes Diamond into an empty grave.  
"EEEECCCKKK," she yelled  
She fall and falls, it seemed like it was a bottomless pit. Then a lava poll appeared below her and she falls into the burning poll.  
All of sudden she sees her room and herself asleep below her; it was like she was separated from her own body. She falls on herself and hits the soft bed below her, she rumbles under the covers. She peeks out from under the covers, there was a bright light creeping into the room. She opens the window and looks outside. It was Hearth's Warming Day and snow was on the ground, ponies giving presents to each other.  
"What does Heart Warming mean to everypony? Maybe it's not about you, it's about other ponies. Maybe giving is the true meaning of Heart Warming." Diamond thought  
He dad walks into the room. "Diamond, good morning, we need to go to Canterlot for the party." Filthy said  
Diamond grabs the tiara in the back of her closet and puts it in her bag. She runs out of the house and runs toward the hospital. In the blazing snow she was cold but she could not give up. She walks into the front door.  
"Merry Hearth's Warming, sorry we're closed for appointments but visiting hours today is all day," said the pony at the reception desk  
"I need to see Apple Bloom if she's still here," Diamond asked  
"You can see her, she is in room 16B, and Applejack is there right now," she informed  
"Thanks." Diamond walks into the hallway looking at all of the numbers to find out where is Apple Bloom's room.  
Diamond walks into the room. Applejack looks at her like she was suspicious.  
"You are a very bad filly. You stole something from use any you need to give that back," she demanded  
"Yes and I'm very sorry about that and I what to apologies for my actions. I'm giving this tiara back and hope for you forgiveness," Diamond said  
Applejack smiles. "I forgive you Diamond Tiara."  
"Hopefully Apple Bloom gets better soon," Diamond said  
"Thank you," Applejack said  
"I got to go. I need to go to Canterlot." Diamond starts running home. She felt happier inside. Was this the feeling of giving? I'm not use to it feeling, I like it a lot, she thought.  
Diamond ran home and her dad was waiting for her in the carriage.  
"Where were you?" he asked.  
"Hospital, I had to go see somepony."  
"I'm glad you care for them at least."  
Her dad commanded the stallions to move. They quickly move toward Canterlot. About 2 hours later they reach the capital city. There were red and green balloons everywhere. The town was decorated with red and green streamers. There were actually ponies dressed up in red and green sweaters. There was white snow on the ground. They head toward town square and everypony is gathered. Diamond steps out of the carriage. She looks around and enjoys the sight around her. On top of the castle steps sat both Princess Celestia and Luna welcoming ponies into the castle. Diamond and Filthy climb the steps of the castle. The Princesses welcome them.  
"Hi, glad you can join us," Luna said in excitement  
"Hello Diamond. Did you get a great sleep last night," Celestia asked as she smiled. Diamond started to think that she had something to do with the dream she had last night when she went into the past, present, and future.  
Luna looked at her sister. "What are you talking about?"  
"I guess it was- it was… weird," Diamond stuttered. Diamond ran inside and tried to forget what she just said.  
"What's going on sis," Luna asked  
"Yesterday you know the spirit necklaces we had. I gave them to Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow and they used them to take Diamond to her past, present, and future. They did that to help her understand the true meaning of Hearth's Warming," Celestia explained.  
"I get it now. Next time though I'm doing that," Luna replied  
Meanwhile at the party, Diamond was getting herself a drink of punch in the ballroom. Two filly right behind her, recognized her.  
"Hello Diamond Tiara," said a fumier voice. Diamond looks behind her and finds Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell standing there. "Did you give that tiara back? Apple Bloom's live depends on it," Scootaloo huffed  
"Listen, I'm sorry for my actions yesterday. Before I left to come here I stopped by the hospital and dropped the tiara off. Also Scootaloo I got the present that I kept yesterday. I'm sorry for that. I should have never thought about myself. But all I'm asking is for your forgiveness," Diamond said as she looked down.  
Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell looked at each other and smiled.  
"It's ok," Sweetie Bell said. They both hugged the rich earth pony as she cried.  
"Thank you," said Diamond. Right above them, Twilight, Rainbow, and Pinkie are watching Diamond. They were spirits so no pony could see them.  
"I think we just changed the future," Twilight said  
"I know but this is so sad. And I want to be part of this party," Pinkie cried. She started tearing up. Rainbow tried to confer her. "Pinkie it's ok. We have a party back at home to attend."  
Pinkie stops crying. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go."  
Pinkie flies thru the wall excited. Twilight and Rainbow followed her back to Ponyville. And everypony lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
